


Going too far.

by OTPGirl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cruciatus, Cruciatus Curse, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Grindelwald is fucking dark, Hurt/Comfort, I am fucking dark, I think I might actually need help, Imperius curse, M/M, Mpreg, Not Happy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, not a happy christmas story, poor Newt, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Newt are Percival are happily married and have another member on the way. All is well.Until it's not.Grindelwald returns and captures Newt, and plans on torturing him before killing him. Then he discovers that Newt is pregnant. How will that change his plans?





	Going too far.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok folks, strap in. This story is dark. Please read the tags before proceeding.

Newt was cold. That is the first thing he realized as he slowly came to. The second thing he realized is that he was on a hard floor and not in the bed he shares with Percival. He opened his eyes but slammed them shut immediately. The room he was in was too bright and his head was pounding. Newt tried to think back on what had happened, but he was coming up empty. He moved his arm and noticed a distinct lack of Swooping Evil up his sleeve and that his hands were cuffed together in front of him. Newt heard footsteps coming towards him. Newt opened his eyes again, slowly this time, squinting as the figure slowly approaches him.

“Hello Mr. Scamander, or is it Mr. Graves now? Congratulations on your marriage by the way. Pity that I wasn’t invited.”

“Grindelwald. What do you want?” Newt pushed tried to back away from the imposing man in front of him but bumped into a wall holding his hands protectively in front of himself, specifically his stomach area. Grindelwald notices this but ignores it for the time being.

“I want you out of my way. You stopped my plans with the Obscurus and you will pay for your interference.” Grindelwald raised his wand and pointed it at the frightened man. “Crucio” Newt spasmed, a scream being torn from his throat as a white-hot pain rips through his body. He’s not sure how long the pain lasts but when it finally ends Newt is gasping, struggling to breathe. Unconsciously Newt placed his hands protectively on his stomach again, something that Grindelwald noted for a second time. He smirked the pieces of the puzzle coming together instantly.

“Dose Graves know?” He asked getting immense pleasure seeing a new wave of terror briefly flash across Scamander’s face before he could stop it.

“K-know what?” Newt tried to look defiant even though he was still having a hard time breathing and his body was shaking.

“Don’t play me for a fool Mr. Scamander. Does your beloved husband know about the baby?” Newt felt as though his whole world froze. He curled in on himself trying to protect the unborn child within him. Grindelwald laughed at his actions and grabbed Newt’s face, forcing the trembling man to look at him.

“You have no idea how happy you have made me today. I was just going to torture you before killing you and dumping your body for Graves to find. But now, I have a better plan. I am going to cut that child out of you. Then I’m going to impregnate you with my own child.” Newt struggled to get out of the madman’s grip. He lashed out, trying to knock Grindelwald back, trying to get free so he can run, but to no avail.

“No! Please. I beg you. Don’t do this. I’ll - i’ll do anything. Just please! Don’t hurt my baby.” Newt begged tears streaming down his face as he did. Instead of any form of mercy that he was hoping, no praying to see, Grindelwald just laughed harder than he had earlier. Newt continued to beg, a sea of ‘no’ and ‘please’. Grindelwald grinned and pinned the younger man below him.

“Shhhhhh. It’s ok.” Grindelwald petted the other man’s hair in a mockery of the loving gesture usually use to calm young children. “How far along are you?” Newt didn’t answer him, he just kept crying and begging. After a moment Grindelwald got angry and slapped the man beneath him. “You are starting to make me angry Scamander, and you don’t want that. I’ll ask again and you better answer this time. How far along are you?”

“Eigh- Eighteen w- weeks. Please don’t do this.” He slapped Newt again. The distraught man’s body wracked with sobs. Grindelwald tore Newts shirt open, revealing a slight baby bump that is usually covered the man’s coat. Newt renewed his struggle but it was no use. Grindelwald summoned a knife from who knows where and slowly lowered it to Newts stomach before stopping abruptly.

“Know what Scamander? You have convinced me. I’m not going to cut the fetus out of you.” Relife breaks across Newts face for a moment before Grindelwald continues speaking. “You are.” The relief is quickly replaced by terror once more. The older man points his wand. “Imperio” Newts face goes blank. Grindelwald hands the knife to him and stands back. Newt stares blankly at the knife in his hand for a long time. He starts trembling and eventually drops the weapon.

“No. I-i won’t” Grindelwald’s face twists in furry. He points his wand once more.

“CRUICIO” Newt’s back arches and he lets out a blood curdling scream. His body spasmed as he tried to escape from the pain that was coming from everywhere and nowhere at same time. Grindelwald kept him under the effects of the cruciatus curse for an agonizing two minutes, but to Newt, it was an eternity. When it ended Newt was barely hanging on to consciousness. Grindelwald crouched in front of him.

“Let’s try this again, shall we? Imperio.” Newt’s face goes blank once again, reaching for the knife he dropped. Without hesitation he plunged the knife into his body right beneath his stomach. He dragged the knife accos his body without any reaction all pain being blocked due to the imperius curse. Once the incision was both wide and deep enough he put the knife down calmly next to him. He then reached his hands into the incision and pulled the fetus out. Holding it in one hand he cut the umbilical cord. Grindelwald stood back up and watched the whole ordeal with a sick sense of joy and pleasure. When Newt was done he took the fetus from him, waved his wand to close the cut and lifted the curse. As Newt slowly came to he was hit with extreme pain and horror. He looked down and saw the blood on his hands and the scar across his lower stomach and let out a heartbroken scream. Grindelwald cleared his throat and Newt looked up at him.

“You’re a monster. An absolute monster.” He spat at the older man. Grindelwald chuckled and dropped the fetus on the ground, stepping on it as he took a step towards Newt. He crouched before the broken man once again, and put a hand on his face.

“You are absolutely correct Scamander.” He patted the man’s cheek mockingly before standing back up. “Tomorrow we shall begin face two, getting you pregnant with my child. For now, you should rest. I’m sure it’s been a hard day for you.” He said with a smirk before disapparating out of the room.

Newt sobbed curling in on himself. He reached his shaking hand towards the phoenix shaped pendant had hidden in his pocket. Percival had given it to so Newt could always have his husband near his heart even when they weren’t together. Newt clutched the pendent as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. The broken man eventually cried himself into an uneasy slumber, never letting go of the phoenix.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really bad for writing this. Fell free to come yell at me on tumblr.  
> https://harrypottermademegay.tumblr.com/


End file.
